Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017 is a tournament from Flipline Studios hosted by Kingsley. The tournament was announced by Flipline Studios on August 30, 2017. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9773 Fans can once again make up to three customers based on templates made available by Flipline Studios, give his or her characters appropriate names and submit, also you can take pictures to share with friends. The top 32 vote-getters will take part in the tournament to determine the next fan-created customer. Submissions for the contest were accepted from Wednesday, August 30, 2017, through Tuesday, September 5, 2017. Voting to determine the 32 customers who would be entered into the Customerpalooza started Wednesday, September 6, 2017 and will run through Tuesday, September 12, 2017. Flipline opened the polls with the first set of four competitors on Wednesday, September 13, 2017. Announcement Hey Everyone! It’s that time of the year again, and we are excited to announce the start of Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2017! Kingsley’s Customerpalooza is an epic, world-wide search for the absolute best fan-made customer that our eyes have ever seen! We have an absolute crazy amount of clothing styles! This year we have included full color customization for our huge catalog of clothing. This will make for a truly unique Customerpalooza Class of ’17! Calling All Customer Creators! To create a customer simply follow these steps: #Go to Customerpalooza 2017 here: www.flipline.com/kcp17 #Go to the “Create” section #Design your perfect customer #When you are finished, Click “Submit” to enter them into the contest. #Then patently wait until the voting begins. It’s that simple! You have until the end of Tuesday, September 5th to submit your character. Voting will begin Wednesday, September 6th. After that, Kingsley will gather the top 32 contestants. Then it will be up to you to vote for the best fan-made customer in the Customerpalooza Tournament. The winner will get to see his or her customer appear in Papa’s next cooking extravaganza! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9773 Rounds 'Maple Mountain Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Wednesday, September 13, 2017 - Sunday, September 17, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9816 *1A: Jason (by TyDog1016) 6,023 vs. Adam (by Jasmine Joy) 3,675 *1B: Sabrina (by SugarPuff) 5,222 vs. Mia (by Dimmy) 4,523 2A/2B: Monday, September 18, 2017 - Thursday, September 21, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9832 *2A: Peter (by Panel) 4,021 vs. Charlie (by E Alebrande) 2,585 *2B: Isabella (by Maddie) 2,400 vs. Brandice (by Juniper Montage) 4,196 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 12th, 2017 - Monday, October 16th, 2017 *3A: Jason vs. Peter *3B: Sabrina vs. Brandice Maple Mountain Finals 4A/4B: Thursday, October 26th, 2017 - Monday, October 30th, 2017 'Whiskview Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, September 28, 2017- Monday, October 2, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9899 *1A: Ennui (by Xu Shu) 4,384 vs. Jere (by Proxy) 3,601 *1B: Mercy (by Eponinne) 4,316 vs. Leela (by Chelsea Renae) 3,682 2A/2B: Monday, October 2nd, 2017-Thursday, October 5th, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9927 *2A: Preston (by m3ld0y) 2,329 vs. Quillan (by threesisters) 4,114 *2B: Amy by (Skarlet) 2,702 vs. Dianne (by AedanM) 3,813 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 19, 2017 - Monday, October 23, 2017 *3A: Ennui vs. Quillan *3B: Mercy vs. Dianne Whiskview Finals 4A/4B: Monday, October 30th, 2017 - Thursday, November 2nd, 2017 'Sakura Bay Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, September 21, 2017 - Monday, September 25, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9854 *1A: Evan (by Evangelos) 3,370 vs. Trent (by WDG Blaster) 4,965 *1B: Roselia (by Rasd) 2,110 vs. Stellar (by daviterra) 6,179 2A/2B: Monday, September 25, 2017 - September 28, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9887 *2A: Elliot (by Caleb B) 2,317 vs. Blake (by RedLuis) 4,030 *2B: Amy (by Faithesque) 4,758 vs. Violet (by NayNay) 1,588 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, October 16, 2017 - Thursday, October 19, 2017 *3A: Trent vs.Blake *3B: Stellar vs. Amy Sakura Bay Finals 4A/4B: Thursday, October 26, 2017 - Monday, October 30, 2017 'Starlight City Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 5, 2017 - Sunday, October 8, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9939 *1A: Eric (by DashaOK) 2,853 vs. Mike (by KittyPrince) 4,893 *1B: Coco (by Martyna1021) 5,236 vs. Lizzy (by Ellie) 2,505 2A/2B: Monday, October 9, 2017 - Thursday, October 12, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9949 *2A: Anthony (by Anthony Park) 2,171'' vs. '''Jeremy' (by filipeX) 3,762 *2B: Carina (by RVM51) 2,870 vs. Summer (by CakePopLover) 3,205 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, October 23, 2017 - Thursday, October 26, 2017 * 3A: Mike vs. Jeremy * 3B: Coco vs. Summer Starlight City Finals 4A/4B: Monday, October 30, 2017 - Thursday, November 2, 2017 Final Four 5A/5B: Thursday, November 2, 2017 - Monday, November 6, 2017 Grand Finals 6A/6B: Monday, November 6, 2017 - Thursday, November 9, 2017 Rounds and Finals Maple Mountain Division Round 1 maplemountain_round1_a.jpg|Jason vs. Adam maplemountain_round1_b.jpg|Sabrina vs. Mia Round 2 Maplemountain_round2_a.jpg|Peter vs. Charlie Maplemountain_round2_b.jpg|Isabella vs. Brandice Semi-Finals Maplemountain round3 a.jpg Maplemountain round3 b.jpg Finals Coming Soon.png Whiskview Division Round 1 Whiskview round1 a.jpg|Ennui vs. Jere Whiskview round1 b.jpg|Mercy vs. Leela Round 2 Whiskview_round2_a.jpg|Preston vs. Quillan Whiskview_round2_b.jpg|Amy vs. Dianne Semi-Finals Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Finals Coming Soon.png Sakura Bay Division Round 1 Sakurabay_round1_a.jpg|Evan vs. Trent Sakurabay_round1_b.jpg|Roselia vs. Stellar Round 2 sakurabay_round2_a.jpg|Elliot vs. Blake sakurabay_round2_b.jpg|Amy vs. Violet Semi-Finals Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Finals Coming Soon.png Starlight City Division Round 1 starlightcity_round1_a.jpg|Eric vs. Mike starlightcity_round1_b.jpg|Coco vs. Lizzy Round 2 Starlightcity round2 a.jpg|Anthony vs. Jeremy Starlightcity round2 b.jpg|Carina vs. Summer Semi-Finals Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Finals Coming Soon.png Final Four Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Grand Finals Coming Soon.png Winner Coming Soon.png Gallery KCP17_Logo.png Customerpalooza_header_2017.png kingsleydance_02.gif KCP17 MainPage Icon.png WingLogo.png|KCP17 Wing Logo KCP17 No Select.png KCP17 Select Vote.png|Kingsley with the voting cards KCP17 Select Create.png|Kingsley with a cat costume spotlight01.jpg Spotlight02.jpg Spotlight03.jpg spotlight04.jpg Spotlight05.jpg spotlight06.jpg Kcp2017votingstart.jpg Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Category:Tournaments